


One Night in London

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a delivery to make to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in London

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [HP Cross Gen Fest](http://hp-cross-fest.livejournal.com/) for pingrid.

Charlie shifted his broom to one hand, looked down at the crumpled paper from his pocket, and took a breath as he re-read the words.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

He was exhausted from the flight from Romania, even though he'd split it into two parts. An hour's rest in between wasn't much of a break, though, and the autumn chill on the ground translated into a temperature dead freezing that high in the air.

It took some time, then, for him to think hard enough to see what he had been told would appear, a solid house seemingly thrusting and expanding into a place where it shouldn't have fit. But there it was before him, number twelve in between numbers eleven and thirteen, filthy windows and run-down exterior blatant and glaring as though they always confronted any passerby who happened upon this area.

As he climbed the stairs, he set fire to the scrap of paper, swearing when it burned his fingers before he had a chance to drop it to the ground. It turned to ash mid-air as soon as he let go, and he had to brush the dust off himself when he stepped right into its path.

Before he could raise his hand to knock, however, the door seemed to perform an odd series of clicks and clanks, edging open enough for him to push it the rest of the way and slip inside.

"Hullo," a man said in a low voice which sounded hoarse from disuse. "Come along, before we wake her."

"Er, all right." Charlie stumbled after in the dark, coming at last to a small parlour where a fire leapt and crackled behind the grate.

"You must be Charlie," the man said. He grinned as though very pleased to meet Charlie indeed, but there was a kind of edge to his expression that made him look a bit mental.

"And you Sirius," Charlie answered. The man who faced him seemed slightly wild, as though he hadn't slept for ages, but it was still obvious that he was rather handsome, worn-looking though he was.

"Welcome to my family home," Sirius said. He regarded Charlie with interest. "You look a sight."

Charlie stared at the blunt pronouncement and then laughed. "You wouldn't look half so good if you had flown to London from Romania at breakneck speed to deliver dangerous intelligence."

Sirius grinned again, though this time his face seemed a bit more sly than mad. "Of that I have no doubt."

Charlie rubbed at his face and then ran a hand through his hair, aware that he was probably making the grime of his journey even more evident but unable to stop the gesture. "So, how does this work? Do we Floo Dumbledore, or . . ."

"Oh, I expect he'll turn up," Sirius said. He frowned as though put out by the fact that Hogwarts's Headmaster was apparently one to drop by whenever he pleased.

As if on cue, there was a sharp tap, and Charlie could hear the muffled clicks and clanks of the door again.

"Charlie Weasley," Albus Dumbledore greeted him as he came into the room. He had on a startling purple robe that shimmered wildly in the light from the fire. "You're looking well. Any trouble finding the place?"

Sirius snickered at that, and Charlie cracked a smile for the first time in what felt like days.

"Hullo, professor. Here are the parchments that came into my possession yesterday."

"Ah, yes, a man of few words and efficient business," Dumbledore murmured. He accepted the package from Charlie, glancing at the first few leafs of parchment in the pile. "You had no difficulty in obtaining them?"

He shrugged. In point of fact, he had been uneasy during the entire flight, certain that by now his informant had been compromised and possibly captured, but it seemed useless to confide his worries when they might be baseless.

"These will be most helpful to the Order, Charlie. Thank you for your willingness to take on this task."

Charlie gave a quick nod. "Listen, is there a place I can stay the night? I don't want to risk flying again when I'm this exhausted."

"You can stay here, of course," Sirius put in quickly. "I've far too many rooms not for you to make use of one of them."

"Well, that's settled, then." Dumbledore beamed at them both. "I trust you won't mind if I have to be off -- some other members of our organization will be very interested in the contents of what Charlie has been good enough to bring us."

Charlie opened his mouth to say he didn't mind a bit, but interrupted himself by yawning widely.

The other two men laughed. "Sirius," Dumbledore said warmly. He clapped him on the shoulder, and turned to the hallway.

"Is there -- I just wondered -- is there anything --" Sirius called after him.

Dumbledore stopped but did not face them fully. "You have helped so much, Sirius, by allowing us the use of your family home. I hate to think of how difficult it would have been to exchange even only this particular set of papers had we not a safe place where we might meet in secrecy."

"Right." Sirius went over to the fire and began turning it over rather violently with the poker.

Moments later, the locks and chains on the front door rattled back into place.

"Can I have a bath somewhere?" Charlie asked, stifling another yawn.

Sirius looked up with a jerk of his head, as though surprised someone else was still in the room with him. "What? Oh, of course. Let me get you what you'll need."

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie settled into a deep soaking tub filled with hot water, a grateful groan escaping his lips before he had a chance to worry he sounded rather obscene.

After a thorough scrubbing and a few times of drifting off in the charmed-to-stay-warm water, Charlie gave a stretch and listened to the _plonk-plonk_ of the drops from the spout hitting the surface.

He felt starved, but too tired to contemplate trying to make himself something, if indeed there was anything in this house to cook. He was of half a mind to go straight to bed after he climbed out.

But first, as long as he was feeling far more relaxed than he had in a week, he might as well take advantage of the comfortable surroundings of the bath. With a sigh, he stroked fingertips down his chest a few times before wrapping his fist around his half-hard cock.

He had made it about three strokes and was just getting into a good rhythm when there was a burst of knocking at the door.

"Yeah?" He didn't let go of himself, though he stilled his hand.

"I've heated up some stew. There's a loaf of bread as well, and some tarts."

"Thanks," he called back.

There was a pause. Gradually there came the sound of footsteps moving away.

 

 

***~*~***

 

 

By the time Charlie made it down to the kitchen, he felt wide awake. It didn't hurt that the stew Sirius provided was delicious and spicy, rousing him further instead of lulling him.

He was contemplating having another bowlful when he looked across the table at Sirius. Sirius had sat with him to keep him company, but hadn't said a word the entire time. Charlie was used to all sorts of mealtime behaviors from home and from the Preserve, from chatty table mates to men who only grunted if you tried to converse, so he hadn't minded. But now he took the opportunity to take a good look at his host.

Sirius scowled at the table. He didn't seem to be upset in the least with Charlie, though; in fact, Charlie wouldn't have been surprised had Sirius again forgotten he was there. Rather, he seemed to be brooding over the encounter with Dumbledore. Occasionally his lips would move, as though rehearsing some well-aimed retort.

Deciding against a second helping, Charlie wiped his mouth and sat back in his chair.

Underneath the careworn face and somewhat mental behavior, Sirius really was a handsome man.

"Must be a bit frustrating, being here all the time," he observed.

"I feel bloody useless," Sirius blurted. "Everyone in the Order is on some or other important assignment. Hell, you're all the way out in godforsaken Romania playing with dragons, and you've brought key information to Dumbledore."

Charlie chose to ignore the playing with dragons comment. "I expect they don't want you to get caught."

"Of _course_ they don't want me to get caught, but hang them all, they're missing out by leaving me aside in their plans. I'm a damn good wizard, and I know what Death Eaters are like -- hell, I grew up with them, went to school with them, even spent time in prison with them."

"It seems daft to me, too, having you cooped up here."

Sirius's eyes gleamed as they met Charlie's. "Well, now. Not going to lecture me about how I ought to be grateful I'm safe, and or how I ought to be ecstatic I can give the Order a damn clubhouse for their little meetings?"

Charlie shook his head, keeping his eyes level with Sirius's gaze.

"You're all right, Charlie Weasley."

They watched one another, intent and with growing heat between them.

"Have anything to drink?"

Sirius snorted. "Of course I have something to drink. Let's take this into the other room."

He stood and went over to the cabinets, coming back with a bottle of Firewhiskey. When he handed it to Charlie, Charlie took a deep swig before giving it back and walking off in the direction of the room where they had previously spoken.

He heard Sirius's footsteps behind him, almost sounding predatory in their sure-footedness and quickness.

When he paused just inside the room, Sirius didn't wait for him to move again, but stepped up to press behind him, slipping one hand down to cup his arse.

Charlie groaned and let his head tip back against Sirius's chest.

"Well, well," Sirius whispered. "This really is a lovely surprise, your visit here." The noise of the bottle being set down on something sounded, and then both of Sirius's hands were stroking Charlie's chest, skimming along his ribs and rubbing with interest along his pectorals. "You're quite the specimen, aren't you?" Sirius inquired in a soft voice, rubbing the fingers of his right hand in increasingly lowering circles until he had cupped Charlie's hard length through his trousers.

Charlie turned his head enough so Sirius could kiss him if he liked, and Sirius took him up on the offer immediately with harsh hungry kisses that had Charlie staggering under their onslaught.

"How should we do this?" Sirius murmured. He didn't seem to be waiting for an answer, so Charlie only breathed heavily, tilting his hips to increase the pressure of Sirius's hand against him.

"I think we'll get along quite well, Charlie," Sirius continued. He moved away suddenly, grabbing the bottle with him and settling down into a plush velvet chair. With his eyes on Charlie the entire time, he took a sip, then another. "Clothes off, I should think," he said finally.

Charlie yanked his jumper and tee-shirt together over the back of his head, grinning when Sirius made an appreciative noise. Then he quickly undid his belt and flies, kicking his boots off before shunting down his trousers and flannel long johns.

"Not even a bit shy, are you?" Sirius took one more sip of the bottle before settling it down by his feet. "Come over here."

Charlie stepped forward without a moment's pause, and then sank to his knees in front of Sirius, running his hands up Sirius's thighs.

Sirius spent a few moments considering him, running fingers through his hair, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb, cupping his jaw with a warm hand. "You've a pretty mouth," he remarked almost absently.

Charlie licked his lips.

With a grin, Sirius arched an eyebrow at him. "I think you like when I talk to you like that, don't you?"

And Charlie, who had never been a man of many words, simply bent his head to rub his cheek against Sirius's thigh and position his lips to mouth at Sirius's swelling erection through his trousers.

When he looked up, Sirius's eyes glittered at him.

"That's right -- what a good boy you are -- now take me out, and let me see what that pretty mouth of yours can do."

Charlie breathed deeply as he undid Sirius's fastenings, finally burying his nose in crisp hair and smelling that enticing musk. His tongue darted out to lick at the hard length before he pulled away slightly to get a better look.

Sirius's cock was gorgeous, thick and long, hot and damp. Charlie wasted no more time, forming his mouth into a tight circle and easing it down that magnificent prick.

"Fuck yes, that's brilliant, keep on like that, love," Sirius breathed.

Charlie heard himself making small pleased sounds as he sucked harder. He pulled almost all the way off, slipping his tongue over the plump head before grasping his lips tightly over the velvety hardness and bobbing his head down again.

By the time he had one fist closed around the base of Sirius's erection and had slid his knees back a bit so he could arch his back and suck harder, they were both panting.

"Love your cock," he muttered when he came up for air. "Could suck it all night."

Sirius laughed. "Much as I'd love that, I want more than just that mouth of yours."

Charlie dipped his head lower, nuzzling Sirius's sac before easing back and sitting on his heels. He placed his hands on his thighs, and waited.

"Oh, you are a treasure," Sirius told him. "Let's see, what would I like next -- let's have you over my lap, love."

Without a word in reply, Charlie stood, shaking his legs out briefly before returning to stretch out over Sirius's legs, arse in the air and hard on pressed against scratchy trouser fabric.

Sirius slid a hand up and down Charlie's arse. "Look at this," he said as if to himself. He stroked the skin, laughing as Charlie felt himself quiver. "Look at this lovely tight arse of yours. You want to be fucked, don't you? You'd love it if I had you on all fours in front of the fire, riding you hard, pushing your face down to the floor, pulling that ginger hair."

Charlie couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips.

Another laugh. "Or perhaps you'd like to sit on my lap, face away from me so I can pinch those hard red nipples of yours, and set the pace yourself with those wonderful strong thighs? I bet you like to take it hard and fast, hmmm? Probably would forget yourself if I asked you to go slower, and just slam up and down, not able to get my cock in you fast enough."

"Oh god," Charlie mouthed. He wriggled slightly.

"Or, wait now, I know: back on the floor, legs in the air, ankles around my shoulders while I pound into you and don't let you touch yourself, making you come off my cock alone?"

"Please." The word escaped him before he had a chance to muffle it.

Sirius stilled his hands. "You're a very naughty boy indeed, I can tell you that much. I'm not sure you deserve to get fucked just yet, even though it would be a pleasure to see all those thick muscles of yours working, that gorgeous body of yours writhing underneath me."

When Charlie whined and pressed his erection against Sirius's leg, Sirius chuckled. "A _very_ naughty boy indeed." He moved one of his hands off, but quickly returned it with a sharp slap.

Charlie swore.

"Oh, you like that, don't try and pretend otherwise." Sirius sounded positively cheerful in comparison to his gloom at the table earlier. "In fact, I'm going to give you ten more, and see just how much you like it. If you're not humping my leg at the end and begging me to let you come, well, then I don't know what I'm about, do I?"

A smack, another, and then Charlie was thrusting _back_ to meet those blows, shuddering forward in the pauses when his skin seemed to burn for Sirius's touch, shouting hoarsely when that sure hand landed with an audible crack against him.

He sobbed by the time they made it to ten, and Sirius made some shushing, soothing sounds until Charlie got himself slightly under control.

"Please, please, I just -- I need --" He jerked against Sirius's thigh.

"There, there," Sirius whispered. "I think it's time I gave you what you wanted."

Charlie stumbled as Sirius pushed him to his feet, and then gasped as Sirius pressed him down by his shoulders. He managed to get another suck at that cock before Sirius shrugged off his shirt and jacket and pushed him back, pressing them both down into a prone position with his trousers still on and his cock sticking out red and desperate looking.

"Here we go." As promised, Sirius arranged Charlie on his back, pressing his thighs until Charlie caught his legs under the knees. "You know, I should forgo any preparation, just take you like this. It would hurt, but somehow I don't think you'd mind so very much, would you?"

Charlie choked and thrust his hips up against Sirius, trying to communicate how much he approved that plan.

"But no, that would be a shame, not getting you good and ready for me." When Sirius moved away, Charlie's breathing went ragged as he rocked back on his shoulders, offering his arse more obviously.

"Impatient thing." Sirius gave his arse another smack before unscrewing a jar he had fetched from a nearby drawer. "I'm going to make you wait before I fuck you properly. What do you say to that?"

"Fuck me now, please, don't bother with that -- oh _fuck_ ," Charlie bit out as Sirius slid two slicked fingers in him at once.

"You say, 'fuck me now,' but you like it when I play with this fantastic arse of yours, don't you? You like it when I do whatever I want, even if you're asking for something else. Oh, you're a goer, all right," Sirius went on as Charlie gasped and worked his hips to take more of those thrusting fingers. "Bet you can take it all night, would do your best not to come if I said you had to wait, just stare up at me with those sweet blue eyes and beg me to fuck you. Even if I said all I wanted to do was finger you until you couldn't hold back any longer, you'd still love it, taking it as long as you could, finally telling me you couldn't wait another second, arching your back and fucking yourself on whatever I would give you, until I get to watch you spurting come on that gorgeous body of yours."

There was a sound like someone chanting, and only now did Charlie realize it was him, saying, "Please please please please please," not to any one thing in particular, but to all of it, to everything Sirius could give him.

He was so close, and he was starting to feel the buzz at the bottom of his spine when Sirius tugged down his balls, making him yelp out loud.

"You'll thank me in a short while," was all Sirius said in return as he at last positioned himself, trousers bunching on his hips, and thrust home.

"Oh, fucking _fuck_ ," Charlie shouted out.

"That's the idea," Sirius grunted.

He set up a hard, punishing pace, throwing Charlie's legs over his shoulders as he had described, cupping and squeezing Charlie's arse even as he impaled it over and over, biting at Charlie's neck, shoulders, whatever he could reach as he drew back and fucked forward.

Sirius had him bent in two. Charlie's back was chafing from the quick-time thrusts over the carpet, and his legs were starting to kick at the air as his muscles protested their cramped position. His cock was squashed between them with not an inch of room for him to reach down and give himself some relief, and his arse ached from the spanking, not helped one bit by the occasional smacks Sirius still gave him every four or five thrusts.

He loved every fucking second of it.

"You should see your arse with my prick in it, see your needy hole trying to take as much of me as you can get," Sirius panted. "Most brilliant thing I've seen in ages -- oh God -- fucking tight you are -- _yes_!"

When Sirius threw his head back, Charlie locked his ankles together, dug his fingernails into Sirius's shoulders, and gave in, gave himself over completely.

 

 

***~*~***

 

 

Later, they stretched out on Sirius's bed, Sirius rubbing some sort of salve into his buttocks and back while Charlie rolled his shoulders and felt himself sinking into the mattress.

Sirius prodded him to turn over, giving him an odd smile before leaning down to kiss him. "Thank you," he breathed in Charlie's ear, so softly and so brokenly Charlie almost didn't make out the words.

Charlie blinked up at him when Sirius pulled back, and then reached out to fold Sirius in a tight hold.

"You'll have to leave first thing in the morning, I assume," Sirius said gruffly. He didn't pull away.

Charlie didn't bother nodding. "I'm not leaving yet," he commented. He squirmed a bit until he could press his cock against Sirius's, grinning as he felt them stiffen against each other.

"You really are a goer," Sirius said with admiration. He sat back as he fondled Charlie's sac. "On your knees this time," he announced.

Charlie grinned and rolled over.

Tomorrow would come soon enough.

 

 

***~* the end *~***


End file.
